


Peach Cobbler

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Feeding, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe on Tumblr: I guess we'll have to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Cobbler

Before coming to Skyhold, Lupa had never seen dinners this big. 

Here, Josephine made sure they were a weekly staple for those who were present, and no expense was spared. Appetizers usually involved creamy soups and countless salads, along with some simple breads with fresh salted butter. Tonight, for the main course, there had been whole roasted pigs, steaming roast beef, and glistening stuffed birds, surrounded by more vegetables than she could name. Josephine even ensured there was a large cut of venison for her when she was home for these, and she ate almost half of it herself, happy to see a meat more familiar to her palate. 

She would sit at the head of the main table, in a chair that dwarfed her, making her feel like a small child again. Cullen always sat to her right, and Leliana to her left, with the rest of her advisors and inner circle and special visitors sprawling out down the rest of the table. This was a chance for all of them to enjoy themselves, to drink and eat to their heart’s content and enjoy each others’ company without the weight of the world on their shoulders. They all took advantage gladly, and Lupa’s heart would always swell at the sound of their loud laughter as they put aside their differences and simply enjoyed the atmosphere. 

Whatever awe she held for the main course paled in comparison to dessert. Lupa had never had much of a sweet tooth, but this was a different experience entirely: fancy tiered Orlesian cakes, golden-crusted fruit pies and cookies from Ferelden, sweet breads from the Free Marches, and frozed berries and cream from Tevinter. Lupa loved them all, but she especially loved the fruit crisps. 

She’d had her fill for the night, really, but she had been eyeing the last plate of peach cobbler in her reach for about ten minutes, and had decided she was going to stuff it into her stomach,  _damn it,_  when Cullen reached out absently beside her and took it. He had been speaking to Dorian, on  _his_ right, and only realized she was pouting silently when Dorian laughed at the expression on her face. 

Cullen turned to her with a raised brow, confused, until her eyes flashed to the plate in front of him. “You were going to eat this, weren’t you?” he asked her.

Had Lupa not already had about a bottle of Orlesian red wine to drink, she would have let it go, but because she was a little tipsy, she nodded at him. Cullen chuckled at her and shook his head, and then he picked up a fork and broke off a small mouthful. 

She expected him to stuff it in his mouth just to tease her - it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d done it to her. Instead, he turned the fork towards her and held it out carefully. 

She leaned over and slowly took her little nibble, savouring the flavour of it. Cullen broke off a bite for himself with the same fork while she was chewing, and when she was done, he fed her another little bite. 

“Well, then,” he almost purred at her with half-lidded eyes, “I suppose we’ll have to share.” 


End file.
